1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disassembling device, and in particular relates to a disassembling device including a hidden rotating switch for a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a bottom of a conventional disassembling device 10. In the conventional disassembling device 10 applied to a portable computer, a battery module 12 is usually installed at one side of a housing 11, and an engaging structure, disposed inside the housing 11, is engaged with the battery module 12, so as to fix the battery module 12 in the housing 11. When detaching the battery module 12, a user manually moves the buttons 13, connected to the engaging structure installed inside of the housing 11, so as to make the engaging structure detach from the battery module 12, to withdraw the battery module 12. However, the button 13 is exposed on the outside of the housing 11 resulting in an unappealing aesthetic look.